Pop, kizuna chat!
by Calbalacrab
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru is dealing with his first day of high school: sure to be in the same class of his best friend Shindou, he enters the room only to find out his childhood friend is in a different class. As if being leftalone with strangers wasn't enough, mysterious messages starts to show up on his phone and his new classmate is the bane of his life. [KirinoxTsurugi] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

I crumble into the wooden-chair behind the desk full of books, pens and stuff for the next class.

[ Hey,is everything alright? ] it's not my best friend's voice what I heard.

Oh well, better say...yes, it is my best friend, only it's not his real voice, but just a simple "_pop_" sound coming from my grey smartphone,held tightly on my left hand as I scroll quickly my thumb on the display.

[ .Couldn't be better that this. ] I hurry as I press the send touch-screen icon as if my life depends on it.

Well, let me start from the beginning.

My name's Kirino Ranmaru.

From today, I'll be attending RaimonHigh School, and for a series of unfortunate events,the teachers of this school decided to completely avoid reading the bottom-post-scriptum my parents cared to write on my enrollment form.

_"He comes from the same school of Shindou Takuto. It would be nice if the kids were to end up in the same class this year too"_ they said,or well,something among the lines. And I'm pretty sure my best friend's ones were exactly alike,more or less.

So,being the smart,wise boy I am, when I woke up this morning, I entered my class sure to find my best friend's face among my new classmates, smiling to me from one of the desks as to give me a good morning.

But instead-

First row: _none,must be the_ _wrong one_.

Second row: _wrong again_.

By the sixth I realized I was alone with a bunch of strangers.

[ Come on…don't be like that. ]

Another _"pop_" snaps me from my thoughts.

[ Easy for you to say. You always get along well with your classmates due to your grades and even girls seems to like you pretty fast, coming after you as a flock-] and I chose the word on purpose [-of sheeps. I'm pretty sure you don't even have to think about your lunch with them around. ]

I press "send" and I'm sure I can hear my best friend's laugh even if we are parted by walls and all.

I know him too well. Pretty sure now he's gonna deny the obvious with a smile on his face.

[ Don't overstate it. Last year you won over lots of hearts ] indeed,end of proof.

I stare at the clock on my display: still five minutes until the first lesson. I hurry and reply to Shindou

[ They were boys. Boys who mistook me as a girl.] waiting for his answer, I start to tap absently on the screen with my left thumb. Texting with Shindou is the only thing that helps me to keep away from my mind all the noise my new classmates are doing, along with the stress of being left without any friend to talk with."_Pop_" the small sound makes me flinch.

I stare down at my phone, browsing the new incoming message.

[ Must be pretty cute to be mistaken as a girl. ]

I blink once,twice, three times, astonished. _What._ I'm all in for a pissed off reply demanding for explanations when I notice the sender's IP it's different from the one of my best friend.

Let me explain to you: Shindou and I, we're not really texting by using our usual text messages application.

Among the kids of my age, it's become famous an application called "InaPop!" –don't ask me for the meaning,cause I don't know- which is basically from where the notification sound comes from. Anyway, it's kind of a twitter thing, you use you internet wi-fi connection and all, the only difference is you can write more than just a few words. What makes it different from other apps like Line or Kakao Talk, is that you have to choose numbers to identify you since words are not allowed for whatever reasons for nicknames. So when you want to send someone a message,you have to write your addressee's numbers on the subject.

Lots of people seems to like it more than twitter and such thanks to the editable interface, the fast photo-loading service and the fact that you can talk only if the other one is connected to the same wi-fi you are. That helps keeping strangers away and parents feel safe for their kids. By this time,anyway, I kinda regret using it.

I'm sure I deleted a number or two from Shindou's IP when I sent the last reply and- here I am,with an anonymous message making fun of me. Wonderful, I mutter to myself.

Another "pop" and this time is Shindou's IP.

[ Kirino?] 

Of course, he didn't receive my last reply.

[Sorry, I sent the message to a wrong number before by mistake. Anyway, I think I've heard teacher's voice near the classroom, afternoon at your house after school?] just when I finish to press "send" the thought comes to my mind.

That "InaPop" app can send messages only to a delimited range due to the need of having the same wi-fi connection (that's a pain in the ass,since I can't use it at home) and right now I'm using the school free one.

I start to panic. I look up at my classmates: most of them are speaking in a loud tone while the remaining ones are busy with the phone, just like me. Damn, can be everyone! Maybe one of my classmates, or one of the seniors or….or even a stranger passing by the school gate tapping the school connection.

"_Pop_" I look back at the now lighted screen.

[ Hope you didn't get angry at my words, I wans't making fun of you. ]

Fine, I tick off my last thought. Can't be a simple walker out there. So,must be someone in the school and…that makes me kinda nervous. After a while, I decide that, whoever he/she is, at least I own him –or her- an answer, since he/she has nice manners at least.

[ Sorry, I got the wrong number,my fault. ] I allow myself just few words, trying to end the chat as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Shindou agreed to the afterschool together.

Great, my best friend, his couch –it's so comfy!- and a completely relaxing afternoon it's what I need right now, I think while another notice shows up on my phone.

[ Wasn't a bother at all,Ranmaru. ] 

I read my name and the base of my neck prickles.

I look up at my classmates,but,again, no clue of who can be. Tch. I bite my under-lip nervously as I stare at the message not knowing what to do. In the end, I click the little cross on the top-left of the screen and disconnect from the app.

Yes, I'm a coward, but I don't want to relate to who's possible a stalker.

And besides, it's my first day here, maybe it's just a stupid senior's joke. Maybe he/she knows my name thanks to some teacher or classmates we share. Better forget about all of this.

As the bell rang,everyone is sent back to their seats.

I put away my phone, take the attitude of the perfect student and wait as the teacher enters the room after awhile.

A small,sharped-eyes woman with large simple thick glasses made her appearance. Her dark-brown hair are tied in a high ponytail behind her head and the ticking of her black heels matched perfectly with the soldier-like pace she use to frighten us (it's working for me,at least).

She must be fourty or so years old, I think, while the noise of the door slammed against the wall makes me jump in my seat –_gladly I'm not the only one that got scared- _forcing myself to look a the figure laying against the jamb of the door.

Dark hair, cool amber eyes holding a steady gaze forward and a smile that spells trouble.

"Oh, everyone but him…!" I mutter to myself and I feel the heat drain from my body.

"Tsurugi-kun," teacher's voice sounds grumpy -"This is your first day of school and you're already late by five minutes." I'm sure she was the first one being late,but I shut up and let it go as everyone in the class. Besides, that only means Tsurugi is even more than just 5-minutes late.

"Ops. Didn't know you were already in miss, or I would have played hooky the first hour." a deep,mocking voice that makes all the girls behind my seat chuckles. Along with the look, he has the attitude of the perfect bad boy every girl around my age dreams about.

I look how Tsurugi let his gaze lay on them for a bit, amused, before it shifts it on me. He opens wide his catlike eyes, surprised.

"Hey candyfloss!"

Everyone laughs.

Why? Why out of everyone, _him_?!

Being the worst neighbour boy ever wasn't enough for him?! Of course _not_. He entered the room, gave me one of his stupid nicknames with his stupid teasing voice and made my first day of high school the worst in history.

First day of high school.

_Can I log out of my life? _

**Yes, this is a Kirino x Tsurugi fiction,cause...I don't know, I like this couple? Tsurugi has the same attitude of the first episodes of Go because...I find bad boys attractive? lol.  
Sorry if I didn't upload anything Shin x Akane, I'll be sure to write something for them too.**

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviews. Of course, reviews are well accepted, they makes my blush and all,hehe. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear! He's the most annoying,egocentric,rude and- did I say annoying yet?"

"Yes you did" I sigh at my best friend's answer and I let myself collapse into the blue couch in his room "Exactly!"

He's seated behind the huge black piano, nibbling at the little black and white keys.

I know he would like to start practice with his music and that me being talkative is actually what is stopping him from doing so, but it's not my fault if I have to take back at him all my irritation. I've been left alone for all the morning lessons with my new annoying classmate and he just didn't stop throwing me wads of paper at my forehead. It had taken every last ounce of my self-control to keep from leaping out of my seat and pummeling Tsurugi into dush.

"As if it wasn't enough seeing his face every morning. Ah, did I tell you that last week he followed me for all the way to the market and back? and withouth saying a word! As if he was my shadow! Ah, but I told him! I told him he was an idiot and had some kind of stalker issues. And wanna know what he answered?"

"Kirino..."

"He said he wasn't there on purpose. Ridicolous. Does he think of me as an idiot? It seems like his self-appointed mission is to make my life miserable." I snort and shrug in my shoulders,wrinkling my nose.

I hear Shindou sigh behind the piano

"Maybe it's you...Tsurugi isn't that big of a deal..."

"That's because he's always kind to you!" I hear him chuckle

"Perhaps,if only you would stop to glare angrily at him everytime..." I stop him "-No way! Don't blame me now! It's his own fault! He deserves every bit of my glances thanks to..." I pause searching for the right words "... his childish manners!" not bad.

"And you are just like him, talking behind his back now, Kirino"

His wise,scolding tone has always that amused shade everytime he found fault at my behavior. I think he enjoys being the cool one here.

I sigh again. "Shouldn't you be on my side?"

Shindou gets up from behind his piano, leaving aside the practice for today and comes closer to take a seat next to me on the couch.

"And I am,of course. I'm just saying...you should try to talk to him sometimes,settle your differences. I heard from my mom that things don't go too well at his home..."

I keep quiet for some times as I look at him pouring some hot tea the butler brought us before into his cup -his second. I finished mine minutes ago, all in one sip.

"That shouldn't matter...I don't pour out all my problems on him" I mumble in complain, as if I was trying to bring Shindou on my side. That aside- I really am the victim! That idiot told the teacher we knew each other and now I have to sit next to him during all my classes. Wonderful.

"Fine, let's talk about something else. Did something cool happened aside Tsurugi or wads of paper this morning?"

I shrug,thinking about it. Immediately, the little chat with the mysterious boy (or girl?) comes to my mind.

"Right, you know when I told you I sent someone else the reply to your message?" he nods "Well, he-or her, I don't know- replyed back" I see he raises an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah. At first I thought it was just a coincedence, maybe someone tapped the school's connection by mistake. But then he used my name..." I see Shindou winks surprised "What? really?" I nods

"Not only that. He even told me I..." I stop, uncomfortable "...I must be pretty, if boys mistake me for a girl."

I feel my best friend's eyes looking at me carefully "Well, after all..." - "Shindou!"

he laughs and takes another sip from his white cup "Sorry, you know I never lie to you. You can't blame people for your look..."

I sigh for the third time "You recognised I was a boy when we first met"

"Yeah, but we were little...and I had no problem only because you cursed like a sailor." we both start to laugh

"Stupid!"

"Alright alright... now,seriously, did you reply him?"

"Nope. I just said I was sorry and that was it."

he nods "Did right. Maybe it's just some joke"

"Yeah I thought that too" hearing he thinks the same as me makes me sigh in relief: now I can write end to all that thing.

I hope I satisfied the idiot behind the joke.

We spend the last hours talking about minor issues. I tell him about my lessons and he tells me about the girls that asked him out for lunch.

I kinda envy his look...

Way back home goes smoothly.

I know the right routes to take for my house -which is as big as Shindou's bath. The _smaller one_.- and the darkness fought back my some street lamp's light scares me no more.

"..." I look at my shadow growing on the wall next to me and I hurry forward.

Okay,maybe walking alone in a desert street is not my kind of thing,but...I'm not scared,really!

I swallow and turn left when - a cat jumps out from a trash can and I feel my heart stops. "...!"

When my eyes meet the big,yellow ones of the little one I feel like I can sink from shame,but...

"BOO!"

"EEEK!" I scream in a really very-little-manlier-way and I blush. My eyes meet the catlike ones of someone behind me. Along with an amused smirk. "Y-You!" I stutter like someone who's been murdered against a wall in his head.

"Me!" Tsurugi answers me as if he's making a fool out of someone. Well,out of_ me_ now.

"Idiot! Did you want to scare me to death?!"

"Relax,sugar, I didn't know you would make it so easy."

I feel the rage grow inside me. I tighten my hands and try to give him one of my best glance. The same ones I talked about before with Shindou.

"Besides,I thought you heard me coming honestly. Thinking about something, weren't you?"

I look carefully at him. He wears chains as belt and even around the neck and wrists...okay,maybe, and I say maybe, he has a point. But that doesn't mean I will let him know!

"No way. I just didn't think that whoever-it-was- following could have assault me out of nowhere"

Tsurugi chuckles at my reaction and from the way he smirks I know I still have the scary-embarassed look on my face. I look at my feet trying to relax.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have dinner around seven?" he asks and I found myself thinking that-God, how come he knows my habits?

"So you really are a stalker,huh."

he swings his eyes "Still going on with that?" he puts his hands on his jean's hip pockets and by doing so the red shirt he wears under the dark jacket uniform starts to stick perfectly together to his abs, showing me that all the training at the soccer club he's in... actually pay off.

Not that I'm staring,but _I'm staring_. Just not interested! I'm a guy, anyway!

"Like what you see?" he asks in what I think is like a teasing voice since his stupid smirks is back on his lips when I look back up at his eyes

"You wish!" I turn away and start to walk back to my house. Which is so frigging close to_ his_ house. That ends up in us walking in silence together.

"Stop following me" I say even if I know that's the only short way to our district.

"I'm not following you"

I _tsk_.

I don't know why but being alone with him makes me feel unpleasant, even if I found it to be more safe than to actually walk alone by night.

"Fine, do as you wish" I decide I don't care anymore about his doings. I don't want to waste more time thinking about him.

We fall silence for around ten minutes when the familiar lights of my house come to my sight. I sigh in relief. I look back at him from my shoulder:

he keeps walking and staring at my back. That makes me feel uncomfortable...

When he notices I'm looking at him he meets my eyes and smiles. The same smile that spells trouble that I know too well. He's planning something.

I _tsk_ again and decide I don't care and don't want to know. I turn back and hurry until I finally reach my house.

Since our parents met he kept winding me up on a near-constant basis. He treats me like the enemy for no reasons. It's not like I've ever done anything to him. And Shindou still say he's not that bad? He's gonna hear me tomorrow.

"Goodnight, sugar-" I don't even want to hear him finish.

I enter my house, close and bump the door behind me leaving the noise to dominate over the sound of his new stupid nickname.

Just go to hell already.

**everyone that read and review,thank you!**


End file.
